Satsuki Suoh
by J3al0us
Summary: Satsuki grew up to be a perfectly normal girl. Really she lives the commoner life style. She doesn't know that she is part of an extremely rich and powerful family. All she has is her name, her friend and her friend's dad, and her talents. Did I also mention she is a master in all of the martial arts? Come read about her life. A/N I know really bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys DCbae2 here so I don't have to say it over and over I don't own OHSHC no matter how much I wish I did, but I only own my character. This is my first fanfic so please be nice and sorry it might suck. Also any song that I may claim that my character made up is not true I'm just pretending ,for I have no songwriting skills.**

As I walked up to the school I couldn't help but notice it's pink _Why make a school pink? I mean it's not that bad of the color, but really pink?!_ I Satsuki ... well Satsuki will never make my apartment pink EVER! As I was walking I noticed a group of guys and Haruhi dressed up in kimonos and butler costumes surrounded by a bunch of girls. _When I'm done i might steal Haruhi for a moment. Ha ha she has no idea the audition was today. She'll definitely be surprised to see me here._

Okay so you're probably wondering who the heck I am. Well obviously I'm Satsuki and I really don't want to go into detail about who I am so I'll just give you a list of information.

Name: Satsuki (Don't know my last name)

Birthday: January 3rd

Blood type: AB

Appearance: Blond (curly/wavy combo) hair and violet eyes, usually wears jeans, t-shirt, and converse

Talents: martial arts, singing, musical instruments, art

Hobbies: practicing martial arts, running, singing, and Hanging out with friends

Likes: being happy, making other people happy, best friend, getting good grades, and bunnies.

Dislikes: mean people, admitting I'm weak, sour food, and extremely spicy food

Personality: Goof-ball, protective over loved ones, is extremely serious at times, happy, and nice

Best friend: Haruhi Fujioka

background info: grew up in an orphanage in Paris until I was eight years old, moved from Paris to Japan with the help of thelady who runs the orphanage. I've been finding ways to pay for my apartment (which is right next to Haruhi's) such as singing in the park and getting tips working for restaurants etc. I met Haruhi shortly after I moved and we have been inseparable ever since. Also I trained with the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas, and I still hold the title of worldwide female champion in all the martial arts from when I was in elementary school.

There you have it a few things to know about me, so back to the story. I was walking to the school to audition for the creative arts scholarship, for I had already taken my entrance exam the other day. I'm actually really nervous considering I have to audition in front of a lot of higher-ups for various things, such as musical part of my scholarship, martial art part, and the art part of my scholarship. Heck even the headmaster will be there today.

_Okay Satsuki you can do this you already turned in your portfolio for art,__you brought your music that you're auditioning with,and all you have to do is spar someone, with the idea someone is judging you the entire time._Okay that's enough thinking for me. Where did they say the music audition is music room two? I continued walking for a bit longer until I found the room.

I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. "Enter." a familiar voice said. I go in front of the judges and wait for them to tell me to begin. I was to busy being worried to notice that two people watching me were Haninozuka and Morinozuka sama. " The Headmaster is running a little late but said to start without him." said another voice but this time not so familiar. That same person gave me the motion to start. " Hi I'm Satsuki and I'll be playing the piano while singing a song I wrote." I quickly go to the piano not to keep them waiting make sure my music is in order then begin.

Monday you sent me flowers  
Tuesday made me feel stupid  
Wednesday the world was ours  
Thursday you didn't prove it  
Friday fell back in love  
Saturday we didn't talk  
Sunday you said you needed space

Do you miss me? Am I crazy?  
Am I losing hold of your love baby?  
Either you want me or you don't  
I need to know, I need to know

Who are you today?  
Will you be the sun  
Or the pouring rain?  
Who are you tomorrow?  
Will you make me smile  
Or just bring me sorrow?  
Who are you gonna be  
When I'm lost and I'm scared?  
Who are you gonna be  
When there's nobody there?  
Who are you today?  
'Cause I am still the same

Monday you had my heart  
Tuesday you had me screaming  
Wednesday we didn't part  
Thursday you didn't mean it  
Friday I shook it off  
Saturday you got it wrong  
Sunday I said I needed space

Do you miss me? Am I crazy?  
Am I losing hold of your love baby?  
Either you want me or you don't  
I need to know, I need to know

Who are you today?  
Will you be the sun  
Or the pouring rain?  
Who are you tomorrow?  
Will you make me smile  
Or just bring me sorrow?  
Who are you gonna be  
When I'm lost and I'm scared?  
Who are you gonna be  
When there's nobody there?  
Who are you today?  
'Cause I am still the same

Who are you? Who are you?

It's so strange how the same thing  
Can make you feel so right  
And bring you so much pain.  
It's so strange how the same face  
Can make you love until it hurts.  
Where do we go? (Where do we go?)  
I need to know (I need to know)

Who are you today?  
Will you be the sun  
Or the pouring rain?  
Who are you tomorrow?  
Will you make me smile  
Or just bring me sorrow?  
Who are you gonna be  
When I'm lost and I'm scared?  
Who are you gonna be  
When there's nobody there?  
Who are you today?  
'Cause I am still the same  
The same

I got lost in the music while I was singing and playing the piano that I didn't notice the Headmaster come in and look at me with wide eyes. As I look up I see everyone looking at me with teary eyes and applauding.

"Well I think you have definitely prove that you are capable of being in a music scholarship." said the person judging me to see if I make the music part of my scholarship. When I heard that I smiled really wide knowing that meant I passed. I look over and just now notice Haninozuka and Morinozuka sama. "Ah Haninozuka Morinozuka sama. It's a pleasure to see you again." I say as I bow. "It's a pleasure to see you too Satsuki, since I already know how well of a fighter you are I say you pass that exam as well." Haninozuka sama says while Morinozuka sama just nods. "Thank you I'm happy to hear that." I say, my smile getting wider. Finally the Headmaster speaks up. "The art instructor says your portfolio was well made and you are a wonderful artist and that she hopes to see you in class. You also passed you entrance exam with flying colors, so I would like to welcome you to Ouran miss Satsuki. You may pick up your scheduled on Monday."

I'm not sure if it was possible for my smile to get any wider but I'm still extremely happy. "Thank you so much!" I said before they excuse me to leave. right after I got out of the room I sprinted to the exit where I know Haruhi will be.

When I got to the court-yard I could see Haruhi with a bunch of other boys, usually I wouldn't interrupt their conversation but I'm just way to excited. I run down the mini hill towards Haruhi " HARUHI MON AMI!" I yell as I glomp her and start spinning her around. "I got in I got in! we should go celebrate with ICE CREAM!" I practically yell in her ear. and before she could protest I was running toward the exit dragging her behind me. I can hear her shout " Sorry guys but i gotta go!" then run with me to get ice cream.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter also I would like to say the song used in this was 'who are you' by: fifth harmony.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK please don't be angry about this update and how its not actually an update. First off I haven't had much free time lately, I know your probably thinking she should be able to find time since December, but I have six other siblings so it gets hectic. Another reason is that I want to rewrite what I wrote to make it better because my computer glitched so the two chapters that I was able to write got deleted before I could post them, plus I din't like how I made my first chapter. Also I might not update frequently, because I have trouble writing my ideas into a story, so the new story might be slightly different but ill try to keep it similar to the first one. I'm sorry you have to read this, because whenever I have to read these type of things I get mad, but I will try to remake this story soon. Thank you guys for following and favoring my story and for the reviews, please bare with me once again I'm sorry! Please forgive me.**

**\- J3al0us**


End file.
